Aim with the Cullens
by just-like-alice95
Summary: Well, I can't really summarize it. It is too crazy.
1. Chapter 1

Aim with the Cullens

Clumsy1-Bella

ShinnyVolv-Edward

DoctorDad-Carlisle

Blonde1-Rosalie

TeddyBear-Emmett

FutureSaw-Alice

Calmer-Jasper

MamaVamp-Esme

_Logging on_

_Clumsy1_

_Blonde1_

_FutureSaw_

FutureSaw- Hey!! What's up with u peoples?

Clumsy1- Alice... is that u?

FutureSaw- A la duh. Who else? Rosalie?

Blonde1- Hey! I'm RIGHT here u know!!

FutureSaw- O. SORRY!!!!!!! Forgot that u logged on. :(

Blonde1- It's ok.

FutureSaw- Um, Bella, why is ur screename Clumsy1. You remember that ur a vamp right?

Clumsy1- Yah. I made this before I became 1.

FutureSaw- O's.

Blonde1- Got 2 go. Emmett wants to show me something. :(

Clumsy1- Good luck.

FutureSaw- U might not want to go. You know how stupid Emmett can be.

Blonde1- UGH! I forgot. Wish me luck.

_Blonde1 has logged off_

Clumsy1- Wait. Couldn't u of told Rose what Emmett wanted 2 show her?

FutureSaw- Yes. But that would rueren her surprise. Hold ur ears in 3..2..1!!

(Holds ears while Rosalie screams at a dead lizard. Showing her girly side)

Clumsy1- I'm absolutly glad that u warned me to cover my ears. Thank you sooooooo much!

FutureSaw- Got 2 go. Edward is logging on; and I'm NOT his favorite person right now.

Clumsy1- Wait, what did u do?

_FutureSaw has logged off_

_ShinnyVolv has logged on_

ShinnyVolv- Hey. What's up?

Clumsy1- Nothin. Y are u mad at Alice?

ShinnyVolv- She crashed her BRAND NEW Porshe that I gave her.

Clumsy1- And u gave her HOW many new ones since she kidnapped me in high school?

ShinnyVolv- Um. I don't know... maybe 6.

Clumsy1- Are u going to give her a new one?

ShinnyVolv- ARE YOU NUTS!! AND LET HER CRUSH IT AGAIN!!!

Clumsy1- Sorry. I've got 2 go. Love u. Byes.

ShinyVolv- Love u 2.

_Clumsy1 has logged off_

ShinnyVolv- Great. Now I'm alone and talking to myself.

ShinnyVolv- Yes. Yes u are.

ShinnyVolv- Creepy

_ShinnyVolv has logged off_

_Hope that u have liked this. First chapter of many. Please comment and rate. Byes!_


	2. Chapter 2

Aim with the Cullens

Clumsy1-Bella

ShinnyVolv-Edward

DoctorDad-Carlisle

Blonde1-Rosalie

TeddyBear-Emmett

FutureSaw-Alice

Calmer-Jasper

MamaVamp-Esme

_Logging On_

_FutureSaw_

_Calmer_

_ShinnyVolv_

FutureSaw- Umm... hey.

Calmer- Heeyy. Whats up with my home slice?

FutureSaw- Don't say that. and nothin. wait.... didn't edward sign on?

Calmer- Idk. did he??????

ShinnyVolv- Yes. yes I did.

FutureSaw- Yo. do u still hate me????

ShinnyVolv- Kinda.

FutureSaw- Please don't. It isn't fun when ur mad or angry some1.

ShinnyVolv- To bad. too too bad.

Calmer- Wat is up? u've been talkin weirdly lately.

ShinnyVolv- Idk.

_Clumsy1 signed on_

Clumsy1- So, wats up?

ShinnyVolv- Nothin. luv u.

Clumsy1- U 2. u 2.

Calmer- Will u guys stop it. 2 many emotions. way 2 many.

FutureSaw- It's ok. they will stop shortly. 5...4...3...2...1... they should b done now.

Calmer- Yup. done. thanks.

FutureSaw- Well, i've got 2 go. Esme wants me in 3...2...1...

(Esme calls 2 Alice(ALICE. GET UR SKINNY LITTLE BUTT DOWN HERE!!!!!!!!)

_FutureSaw signed off_

Clumsy1- Well, i've got 2 go. Rose wants me 2 go shoppin with her. YOPIE!!!! NOT!!!!!!!!!!

ShinnyVolv- Luv u. good luck.

Clumsy1- Luv u 2. & thanks.

_Clumsy1 signed off_

Calmer- So Edward, wat do u want 2 do.

ShinnyVolv- How bout we go. Emmet is goin 2 come on & tell us somethin VERY stupid.

Calmer- Ok.

_ShinnyVolv and Calmer signed off_

_TeddyBear signed on_

TeddyBear- Hey u guys.

TeddyBear- U guys????

TeddyBear- Great. there not on.

TeddyBear- So then y am i talkin 2 myself?

TeddyBear- Idk... idk.

_TeddyBear signed off_


	3. Chapter 3

Aim with the Cullens

Clumsy1-Bella

ShinnyVolv-Edward

DoctorDad-Carlisle

Blonde1-Rosalie

TeddyBear-Emmett

FutureSaw-Alice

Calmer-Jasper

MamaVamp-Esme

_Logging On_

_DoctorDad_

_MamaVamp_

MamaVamp- Hey honey buns.

DoctorDad-Hey my little ladybug.

MamaVamp-*Blushes*

DoctorDad-Iwonder why none of the kids signed on?

MamaVamp-Blame Edward. He probally told them that we were going to sign on.

DoctorDad-Oh. Right.

MamaVamp-Yeah. So. What do we talk about now?

DoctorDad-Um; I truly do not know what to talk about.

MamaVamp- What about how we don't talk with abevations.

DoctorDad-Okay.

MamaVamp-Why don't we. Maybe we should start.

Doctor-Dad-Okay

MamaVamp-Sup my hus???

DoctorDad-Nothin much my wife.

MamaVamp-Awesomer.

DoctorDad-U

MamaVamp-Same

DoctorDad-I g2g. The hospital wants me. Bye. Srry 2 leave u.

MamaVamp-Its ok. Luv u. Bye.

DoctorDad-Luv u 2.

MamaVamp-Miss u. Good luck.

DoctorDad-U 2.

_DoctorDad logged off_

MamaVamp-I guess I should log off 2.

_MamaVamp logged off_


	4. Chapter 4

Aim with the Cullens

Clumsy1-Bella

ShinnyVolv-Edward

DoctorDad-Carlisle

Blonde1-Rosalie

TeddyBear-Emmett

FutureSaw-Alice

Calmer-Jasper

MamaVamp-Esme

_Logged on_

_Clumsy1_

_Blonde1_

_FutureSaw_

_MamaVamp_

Blonde1- Hey wats up

FutureSaw-nothin u

Clumsy1-same

MamaVamp-now, kids, why dont we all talk like normal people

FutureSaw-na dont feel like it

MamaVamp-do it alice

Clumsy1-she said she didnt want to esme

MamaVamp-stay out of this bella

Clumsy1-no you asked all of us to talk normal

MamaVamp-well i truely do not care bella

Blonde1-harsh since when are you mean "mom"

MamaVamp-i do not know great question

Blonde1-UGH!!!!

MamaVamp-what is a matter

Blonde1-are you stupid esme?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

MamaVamp-i do not like that tone younge lady

Blonde1-to bad mama

Clumsy1-umm alice

FutureSaw-yes bella

Clumsy1-i think we should log off

FutureSaw-ya now

Clumsy1-ya byez

FutureSaw-byez

_Logged off_

_Clumsy1_

_FutureSaw_

Blonde1-now shall we fight here or so i can kill you

MamaVamp-the second one is fine with me

Blonde1-me to be ready to go down mom

MamaVamp-maybe you should be rose

Blonde1-let us see

_Connect was lost_


End file.
